Hearts Entwined
by The Temporarily Gone Girl
Summary: Hearts entwined forever. Hearts broken. Hearts together. But always their love will go on, no matter how much it hurts. A collection of warriors poems. Hearts Entwined. K plus just in case.
1. Graystripe and Silverstream

Graystripe and Silverstream

_Faint Glimmers  
Pass through his sad eyes.  
He shivers -  
Now she is dying._

_The river was the line  
That kept them  
Apart. "She is mine!"  
All of a sudden_

_He says, "She is mine!"  
She is gone  
Away for this time,  
It feels wrong,_

_Away, she is snatched  
Away. No more love.  
His heart is patched.  
Bye the sweet dove._

_Gentle, feisty, proud  
He loves her.  
Yet his eyes are a cloud.  
That murmur._

_That voice on the breeze...  
Don't push it away,  
"Please, my dear love,  
Do not forget me."_


	2. Lionblaze and Heathertail

_From Lionpaw's POV:_

_I am racing_

_Down the tunnel_

_Are they chasing_

_Me from the dell?_

* * *

_Always afraid_

_They will find out_

_But our love won't fade_

_Sometimes I have doubts_

* * *

_Then I see her face_

_Shining in the dark_

_I feel like it's a chase_

_Is it stupid, a lark?_

* * *

_No. I love her so much._

_It can't be wrong, it can't._

_But its torture - look, not touch._

_Can't live with her, I quietly pant._

* * *

_Can't smell her soft scent._

_It's driving me mad_

_Just can't live like this, rent._

_Have to say no. Feels so bad._

* * *

_A tear trickles down my cheek._

_Sweet tastes tart._

_My eyes leak._

_So does my heart._

* * *

_I will be the best warrior_

_But my heart bleeds_

_I'll be the golden savior_

_It was me. I decreed_

* * *

_That we'd be apart_

_But it isn't worth it_

_My broken heart_

_Wants to commit_

* * *

_Wants to take it back_

_But it's over._

_My world is black._

_Because I'll always love you._

* * *

_From Heatherpaw's POV:_

_I love you_

_You left me_

_Our time was due_

_Our love over, see?_

* * *

_I should have known_

_It would be done._

_That I'd never own_

_You. Because we can't outrun_

* * *

_Our destiny. I could_

_See yours so clearly._

_I knew, I knew I should_

_But I loved you, wrongly._

* * *

_There was a greater plan._

_Long bright nights, yet no day_

_We were separated by Clan_

_I didn't have the strength to say_

* * *

_"No." You had it, but I didn't._

_I didn't want to leave you._

_Your shining pelt, that happy glint_

_In your eye when you saw me. I love you too._

* * *

_Now you are gone, my sweet brave love_

_You look to your life, I to mine._

_Yet in death there will be no barriers of_

_Clan or blood, law or rule. We shall be entwined_

* * *

_But for now we must be apart_

_I feel like I cannot breathe_

_Love is sweet, life is tart._

_Yet live to love, I seethe_

* * *

_Is not the way._

_Love to live_

_Hush, don't say_

_That I'm wrong. Give_

* * *

_give it a try_

_Just remember_

_as you sigh_

_As your flickering ember_

* * *

_Is about to go out_

_Remember_

_In death, there will be no barriers_

_Live to love._


	3. Oakheart and Bluestar

OAKHEART'S POV

We used to meet  
At the four oaks  
It was sweet  
I coax

* * *

You to come this bright night  
My love, my sweet blue  
Sweet, you've got bite  
Yet not yew

* * *

Not honey either - you're tart  
You know I love that way  
You make my blank heart  
Suddenly fray

* * *

You can't ever change that I love  
You. I'll always love my proud  
gentle loyal tart dove  
My head is bowed

* * *

To your sweetness and lovely blue eyes  
But I will never bow my head  
To the rules of loveless duty  
I'd rather be gone - dead

* * *

Than live without you

* * *

BLUESTAR'S POV

It's sad  
The way that  
Loyalty turns  
Against you in your

Very weakest moments  
I can't help the way I feel  
When I see you with you happy and bright  
Not afraid, despite our desparate plight

Sometimes I think it will be alright  
We'll pull through, our love will still hold  
You would have broken the code  
For me, but I couldn't

I was too weak, too  
helpless without  
the clan code  
As my guide

But I love  
you, so I gave  
you our precious kits  
I gave you my frail heart

But my spirit wanted more  
So I left my heart torn just for  
ambition. But now that we have left

The restrictions of Clan life, and its code  
We walk forever in the stars above  
Heart and spirit left behind below

But forever

We walk hand in hand


	4. Snowfur and Thistleclaw

**Well... this poem sucks... I wrote it a while ago... But here we are.**

SNOWFUR AND THISTLECLAW

I started off  
Just a tiny kit  
Waiting for my sister  
To open her small eyes

I was so excited just to  
Go outside. Just to play in the camp  
Bounce in the air and  
Spear a fallen leaf

I waited - impatient for my training  
to begin. When the moment had come  
My legs shook - I was frightened that  
I wasn't good enough for

My Clan of brave thunder  
My sister tried to  
tell me I was  
good enough

But she  
couldn't make  
me see that I  
was good enough for

My Clan. The only cat, the only one  
That could make me see was 'wrong'  
for me, my sister said that I  
deserved so much better, but I did

Not see that she spoke the truth, that she saw  
The worm at the core of the apple  
The violent nature hidden  
She could see mine,

My wrong, but she couldn't see  
the ruin hers would  
Cause our brave Clan  
I didn't listen, no

Not to her pleas or warnings  
I was in love and blind  
So I ignored my brave sister  
Left her all alone for a tom that

Wanted nothing but power for himself  
Sometimes I think that if I hadn't  
Betrayed her and left her alone  
She wouldn't have loved someone

Outside of her true Clan  
I blame myself for  
Poor Thrushpelt, who  
Never had a chance

At love, at my sister  
I blame myself for her woe  
She would have been happy if I  
Had just been there for her when she

Needed me. I can't help feeling her pain  
When I couldn't understand her love  
When I ran away that fated day  
Love went spinning through the tunnels

Of my mind - I tried to grab  
Onto the only thing  
That I could understand  
You know the code

Defend your territory  
I raced after those ones  
After the trespassers  
I didn't even say goodbye

My paws skidded across the fatal  
Line - the line I had forgotten about  
I tried to hold on...  
But fell away into the abyss

Of loneliness and despair.  
But then you came back  
And we're together again.

THISTLECLAW

I hungered

For the white one

For her kindness, for

Her love. No one else would

Ever love me. They would shun

Me from the patrols - they didn't

Want me there - even though I was brave.

I couldn't do enough for them - after

Everything, it wasn't enough for

Them. I never got a chance to

Listen to stories, catch leaves

Until my mentor taught

Me that they were cruel

Jealous and wrong

I was right

And they were wrong

He said that was why

They wanted more - it is

Not me, it's them, they're not strong

Enough, or brave enough, but her.

She was strong and never would

Mock me. Unlike her sister Bluepaw, she

Was gentle, she was kind. "I love you."

The words echo through my spirit.

Through my mind. Out hunting, out

Patrolling, everywhere

Her blue eyes say it

Again and again

Her jealous sister

Can't find a love of her own

So she tries to destroy our pure love

Yet slowly, I begin to wonder

Is she right?

Am I wrong?

Am I evil?

In the end

There's only

One answer

To my doubt

My mentor's

Words echo

Through my head

Do anything

To survive

A voice speaks

In my mind

Telling me

Seek

Power

Do

Anything

Forget

Love

Seek

Power


	5. Crowfeather and Nightcloud

**I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote some of these... Some of the words make me want to crack up...**

CROWFEATHER

After the sweetness, after the faith,  
It was so easy to fall  
To let go of it all  
To abandon the code.

Even though I knew  
It was wrong.  
Blinded by her song,  
Alone and afraid.

You wouldn't believe just  
How easy it was to be lulled.  
Sparkling blue eyes, sweet, graceful.  
I saved her one time too many.

If I had just moved quicker, if only  
I had just been as quick with my claw, as fast  
As my eyes in that horrifying last  
glimpse of my love. I could have saved her.

You can say all you like that I  
couldn't have done anything,  
But I need to cling  
onto hurt and loss.

Or I am nothing but  
a lifeless, purposeless shell.  
There's a story I'll tell,  
one of true love, and true despair.

I wanted to run away from the feeling,  
I knew it too well, the unending itch,  
And the sweet flavor, the rich  
feeling that you can do anything.

I looked into those amber eyes,  
Into her gentle heart,  
Felt mine tear apart,  
knew I had to choose.

She came with me, but love  
isn't always right, and you  
can never trust it to  
lead you on the right path.

I chose loyalty over love.  
I will never love again, but at least  
my constant torment has finally ceased.  
I ignore the truth, and look away from my kits.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

NIGHTCLOUD

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I know he doesn't love me, I know it.  
I knew it that night, but couldn't accept  
that my fate was that bad, but slept  
through it all. I cried my self to sleep.

Even though I know he's too proud,  
Even though he's too bossy,  
Even if his coat isn't glossy,  
He's still my kit, and I still love him.

In this cruel, demanding world,  
I stick to what I know,  
And hang my head low,  
Yet I still claw at hope.

Sometimes I think I'm cursed.  
I'm the cloud that covers the moon.  
But maybe someday, maybe soon,  
He'll look at me and realize the truth.

Maybe someday he'll love me.  
My life is like dangling from a thread,  
hoping that he'll bring me back from the dead.  
Maybe someday he will.

If I have love, I am the luckiest.  
That, I will have to do without.

But if I have not hope,

I have nothing.


	6. Goldenflower and Tigerstar

GOLDENFLOWER AND TIGERSTAR

I should have known  
From the glint in your eyes  
That mind, left all alone,  
The quick, easy lies,  
the gleaming claws,  
Sprinkled with loyal blood,  
After killing without cause.  
Our love, a crushed flower bud.

What we could have been  
It hurts me just to think  
How we were so akin  
Between us, the link.  
We could have been content  
But you threw it all away  
It's murder you represent,  
along with foul play.

Now I know...

You killed over and over  
You murdered and lied  
For the lure of power  
My dear one, I cried.

I cried...

For the love we lost  
For the cats killed  
The hardened frost  
The rift you once filled.

The frost between us...

I hate you  
I blame you  
I despise you  
Just because...

Once, I loved you.

No more.


	7. Brightheart and Cloudtail

**Another old poem nobody is reading... here we go.**

BRIGHTHEART AND CLOUDTAIL

It's hard  
Hard to think  
Of just mere words  
That can tell of my love.

I was new  
Not so normal  
With a fluffy pelt  
I was a kittypet

I never thought  
I wasn't like you  
I was any different  
Because I just didn't know

No one told me  
that I was different  
That I was wrong

But you  
You were there  
You were helping  
You befriended me

And after  
After it all  
After I left you  
You were still my friend

But then again...  
It isn't strange  
It isn't faith

Because you didn't know

That I left you

But I came back  
I love you  
Not her  
Fear not, darling.

I'm there for you.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

After I was lost  
My face a mess  
My name wrong  
My honor less

You were there  
You were my friend  
You still cared  
You made me mend.

You didn't think  
I was stupid  
I was brave  
I was wounded

You just loved me

Then she came  
Pretty and white  
A better fit  
For you, right.

You left me  
After it all  
You caused it  
My fall

Leafpaw's hate  
Whitepaw's loss  
Her torn heart  
My betrayal

You came back  
You said the word  
I'm right again  
Because you're back.


	8. Thrushpelt and Bluestar

THRUSHPELT

MISSED OPPURTUNITIES

There's so much  
That I never said  
That my simple touch  
Never told

So many words  
That I never said  
That shook my world  
That broke my heart

Even though  
I never lied  
It hurts so  
What I didn't say

The silence hurts  
My love is buried  
Pressed in the cold dirt  
What I never said hurts

I can't say it now  
Not with my burning eyes  
Your whispered vow  
Will break my spirit

Your whispered oath  
Of eternal love  
Your shining betroth  
You love him

Now it's too late  
I kept your secret  
I stood through the wait  
But I was wrong

Everything is wrong  
Together, forever  
United, strong  
But it's a lie

I am alone

Always alone

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

BLUESTAR

NEVER GO BACK

My words are cold  
My eyes bitter  
My soul is sold  
It's not my fault

I want to mean  
My sorry words  
After what I've seen  
I want to love

I want to be right  
Not alone and scorned  
Hiding from the light  
Hiding in my heart

Enthralled by one night  
Entangled in the shreds  
I need my sight  
My reason

My words are cold  
My eyes bitter  
My soul is sold  
It's not my fault

I want to mean  
My sorry words  
After what I've seen  
I want to love

I want you to be him  
It's wrong, but it's true  
The future is grim  
And I need someone

I hurt you, I know  
I'll be sorry, always  
Yet I still can't go  
Back

My lies still stand  
My heart still sings  
I still suffer the land  
Not the cold, swift water

Nothing has changed

Only my heart

And I can't go back


	9. Yellowfang and Raggedstar

YELLOWFANG AND RAGGEDSTAR

You left me cold  
All alone  
My soul was sold  
Forever

I loved you  
For the world  
What did you do?  
Hurt, always

Your words burn  
Rejection  
Your eyes spurn  
I know you

You've forgotten  
Our bright love  
Your heart; rotten  
Cast me out

Lightning will strike  
Evil will rise  
I, and evil; alike  
I want to run

My eyes will close  
Just give in  
Let the crows  
To my heart

I love my son  
Twisted and wrong  
All the evil done  
My love is wrong

My heart is gone  
My love is broken  
I see dark in dawn

I am strong  
I will live  
I will make it right  
I will not give up


	10. Daisy and Cloudtail

DAISY AND CLOUDTAIL

Daisy

I admire you  
But always from far away  
Always with sad eyes

Cloudtail

Your eyes make me sad  
Why do you always look sad?  
I try to help you

Daisy

I'm not brave or smart  
I will never be like you  
I'll do just one thing

Cloudtail

Don't cry, please don't cry  
I don't understand your ways  
All I know is you're sad

Daisy

Just one brave thing now  
I'll push you away from me  
Onto your true path

Cloudtail

You're kind and you're sweet  
Fortune was kind to let us meet  
Life feels bright  
Life feels right

My friends were drawn  
elsewhere; dead or gone  
Life left me glad  
But in a way, sad

I might not see you  
I might not do  
What friends should  
Or what I could

Maybe not every day  
Maybe I don't say

But you're my friend

Daisy

Tears glint  
Out of my eyes  
Lying in the mint  
Too many sighs

I'll love you  
And I know  
What to do  
Sun or snow

The only brave thing  
I've ever done.

I gave you up  
Just friends

Some loves have their ends

Without amends

I'm lucky

I have a friend  
A love that will extend

Forever.


	11. Spottedleaf and Firestar

SPOTTEDLEAF AND FIRESTAR

I have no words  
All has been said  
The song of the birds  
The silence of the dead

With your green eyes  
Nothing matters  
Yet if the wind sighs  
My heart shatters

Your life is hard  
My heart is sad  
The wood charred  
The love we had

When I look at you  
I feel joy  
The sky is blue  
I have no ploy

I just love you

When I hear what you say  
When I hear you tell her

My heart breaks

I love you  
Whatever you do  
I'll be true

Forever, my dear  
Love and pain go hand in hand  
Forever


	12. Circle of Betrayal

CIRCLE OF BETRAYAL

BRAMBLECLAW AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT

First it came  
The dream of hope  
Never the same  
Story of kings

I came through  
After it all  
I found you

I saw past the fire  
I saw past anger  
Past the ire  
You, my angel

You fell from the sky  
With hurt and loss  
Cast your fate with a lie  
The coin you tossed

A storm brews  
One of fire and ice  
They found the clues  
Pain dances in your eyes

You; I won't forget  
Your love and your betrayal  
Or the first time we met  
Neither joy nor hate

Your shining green eyes  
Your hard, hurting lies

Neither will I forget

With you and me, it's forever.

CROWFEATHER

My love was hard  
I regret my fate  
Of envy, a shard  
I walked to the gate

I opened my heart  
I loved a feather  
I took a poison dart  
Like a feather, she floated away.

I told of my pain  
I loved a leaf  
Her heart did I gain  
Like a leaf, she was swept up by the wind.

I broke my soul  
I loved the night  
My heart I sold,  
Like the night, I was cast into darkness.

My love is no less  
Except for this

Final words were spoken  
My heart was broken

HOLLYLEAF

I can't tell of my hurt  
You betrayed me in every way  
My voice grew curt  
My soul hurt every day  
I will never forgive  
Never

JAYFEATHER

I can't see your amber eyes  
I can't see your sad face  
I could hear your lies  
And I could see your chase  
You want love, but do you love?

LIONBLAZE

I was strong  
I was wrong  
But so were you...  
That makes us two  
The difference is I didn't know...  
You betrayed us

CIRCLE OF BETRAYAL

It started as love  
Watched by the stars above  
Turned to an endless hurt  
Which love could not avert  
And turned to a cold  
With a pain untold  
A love unknown  
And a future alone


End file.
